


Plan E

by Sound_of_Accordion



Series: True light [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_of_Accordion/pseuds/Sound_of_Accordion
Summary: 克劳利X加百列，克劳利X亚茨拉斐尔X加百列，克劳利X亚茨拉斐尔，尚达奉X加百列。双性要素有，3P有，人蛇PLAY有，以及，蛇有两根宝贝。克劳利接到一项任务：玷污一只天使，令其堕天，方式不限。机缘巧合之下，他盯上了带着尚达奉来找亚茨拉斐尔麻烦的大天使长加百列。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章CP为克劳利X加百列，双性要素，以及蛇有两根宝贝，有微量剧情涉及克劳利X亚茨拉斐尔。

**凡祈求的，就得着；**  
**寻找的，就寻见；**  
**叩门的，就给他开门。**  
**——《路加福音》**

是时候启动E计划了。  
克劳利这样想着，弹了个响指。  
此前，克劳利并没有一个完整到能赋予代号的计划。但是，当他不经意之间瞥见加百列和尚达奉穿过街道上熙熙攘攘的人流走向亚茨拉斐尔的书店，E计划瞬间跃出他的脑海。  
书店的后面是亚茨拉斐尔的卧室，亚茨拉斐尔却不知道，克劳利在那里曾经有一个D计划。  
一连串魔法阵的组合，煞费苦心的研究成果，恶魔小小的奇迹，足以让亚茨拉斐尔或者任意单数或者复数的天使失去绝大部分行动的能力。当然，不是全部，亚茨拉斐尔倘若愿意，还是可以做出眨眼、说话、抖腿和动动手指之类细微的动作，只是无法再获得来自天堂的力量而已。否则，接下来的床笫之欢也太无趣了。  
幸运的是，与亚茨拉斐尔发展感情的过程异常顺利，完全超出克劳利的预期，而亚茨拉斐尔迄今为止也没有对这种形式的束缚戏码表现出足够的兴趣，因此，D计划就被长期搁置了。  
直到这一刻。  
平心而论，克劳利并不乐于和除亚茨拉斐尔以外的任何一只天使发生关系，尤其是加百列，还有尚达奉。可是，任务就是任务，是不以哪只恶魔的意志为转移的。

不久前，克劳利接到一项任务：玷污一只天使，令其堕天，方式不限。  
克劳利一度以为，圣水事件后，地狱不会再搭理自己了，不料他们竟然还会给自己分配任务。  
从大衮和哈斯塔布置任务的时候那副连掩饰都懒得掩饰的幸灾乐祸的嘴脸可以轻而易举地看出来，与其说他们希望克劳利成功，增加地狱的威名，震慑天堂，倒不如说他们更希望克劳利失败，在某只或者某群愤怒的天使的击打下形神俱灭，万劫不复。  
克劳利甚至不知道，与当初运送敌基督的任务相比，哪个更让自己感到不快。  
不是每只与恶魔上过床的天使都会堕天，譬如，亚茨拉斐尔。总的来说，这取决于两个方面：一，亚茨拉斐尔不想堕天；二，克劳利不想亚茨拉斐尔堕天。因此无论亚茨拉斐尔是否同克劳利上过床，上过多少次床，上床的时候是站着还是躺着，体位是传教士还是主教还是别的什么常见的或者罕见的花样，都绝无堕天的可能性，克劳利非常确定，并且，这也和体内、体外、有没有采取安全措施以及由谁负责播种都不存在必然的联系。  
此外，克劳利和别的天使并不熟悉，既不可能冲上天堂去找他们，也不可能将他们诓骗到自己的住处，再见机行事。  
这无疑是一项危险的、困难重重的任务，正因为如此，任务完成后的奖励相当丰厚。  
不过克劳利倒也没什么好担心的，车到山前必有路，船到桥头自然直，六千年都过来了，他相信如今也不例外，假以时日，总会有办法。  
而事实证明，克劳利是对的，天上不仅会掉馅饼，也会掉天使，并且一掉就是两只。  
好极了。  
末日的闹剧告一段落之后，天堂就全面停发了亚茨拉斐尔的工资，明面上是因为炎之剑，地狱也彻底地取消了克劳利尚未拿到手的一部分提成，导致亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利在人间的生活多多少少有那么一点点的拮据，毕竟谁也无法指望一家从来没有真正卖出过一本书的书店带来任何的盈利。然而，如果顺利地拿到这笔数额巨大的奖励，一切可就大不一样了。

几名顾客匆匆走出A.Z.FELL AND Co书店，脸上挂着梦游患者一般迷离的笑容，他们不清楚书店为什么突然停业，也用不着去关心了，因为在离开之后，他们甚至不会记得自己今天曾经光临过这家古董书店。

加百列不后悔。  
前段时间发生的地狱业火事件在天使们中间引发了一波不小的恐慌，加百列认为，这不正确，必须得到纠正，正如他同样认为，不怕圣水的恶魔和对业火免疫甚至会口吐业火的天使实际上根本不存在，事情的真相想必是克劳利或者亚茨拉斐尔或者他们两只联手实施了某种龌龊的、不为人知的、至少不为自己所知的阴谋，如果米迦勒没有撒谎，而作为天使，显然米迦勒不会撒谎。  
综上所述，加百列需要展开调查，而与当事者近距离的接触是调查必不可少的一环。  
在加百列看来，去亚茨拉斐尔的书店找那只天使谈谈仅仅是一件微不足道的小事，不会耽误太多的工夫，不会遇到太多的麻烦，毕竟，他去的是人间，不是地狱。  
遗憾的是，理想和现实通常是有差距的。  
有时候，差距甚至还不小。  
然而，加百列毕竟是大天使长，大天使长从不后悔，更何况即使后悔，现在也已经于事无补。

一进门，加百列就意识到亚茨拉斐尔不在书店里，也不在书店的附近。  
这不奇怪，亚茨拉斐尔不是一周七天一天二十四小时在岗的门童。  
不过，克劳利在。  
这也算不上多奇怪，在塔德菲尔德空军基地，在敌基督的面前，亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利就已经表演过一唱一和的戏码。  
既然如此，加百列觉得，自己和尚达奉也不妨进去和克劳利谈谈，提出比较严重的交涉，督促他就有关问题与天堂进行沟通，交换一些彼此的意见，等等，同时静候亚茨拉斐尔回来。  
亚茨拉斐尔会回来的，倘若这只总是不守规矩的权天使的确不打算回来，加百列相信，有克劳利在手，自己也完全能促使亚茨拉斐尔改变主意。  
于是，他朝有些迟疑的尚达奉点了点头。  
一开始，尚达奉并不在加百列的计划之中，可他执意要一同前往，考虑他之前表现得似乎被喷火的亚茨拉斐尔吓破了胆，所以不排除是想凭借这样的机会找回自己的自信，加百列没有拒绝他的申请。  
“我要购买你的书籍，我们去私密一点的地方谈吧，因为我要购买的是……呃，pornography。”  
加百列这次没忘记自己的台词，一个也没有，上帝保佑。  
一些人类放下手中的书，瞟了他一眼。  
“我只是临时负责看店的，所以如果你是这家书店的老主顾，你应该清楚店主通常会把什么类型的书放在什么地方吧？”  
克劳利摘下墨镜，没有巩膜的、令人印象深刻的金黄色蛇瞳闪过一抹妖异的亮光。  
加百列发现，亚茨拉斐尔的卧室增添了新的家具：一张king size尺寸的双人床，宽大、蓬松、柔软，上面除去天使的气息，明显还能够嗅出属于恶魔的味道。  
天使不需要睡觉，一般而言也不需要休息，除非他们有一些特别的想法。所以大床的存在或许是一种佐证，米迦勒之前的推测是正确的，亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利真是那样的关系，并且显而易见已经保持了不短的一段时间。  
那么，为什么亚茨拉斐尔没有堕天？  
加百列不明白，正如他也不理解为什么业火对亚茨拉斐尔无效、圣水对克劳利无效一样。理论上，每一只和恶魔上过床的天使都不可能逃脱堕天的命运。  
“一个不仅玷污权天使、引诱权天使犯下阿斯蒙蒂斯之罪、而且已经上了地狱黑名单的恶魔，为什么还会继续呆在人间为非作歹、任意妄为？”  
加百列脱口而出。  
不过，他也没有任何需要闭口不提的理由。  
“为了引诱一个全天堂最可爱的权天使继续触犯阿斯蒙蒂斯之罪？作为恶魔，我本来不应该说真话，但是，尊贵的大天使长，你很荣幸地让我忍不住想要说一句真话，我的天使可是你们上面唯一有趣的灵魂了。”  
恶魔回敬道。  
“有趣？”加百列不屑一顾地挑起一边眉毛，“如果是十四世纪，这种沉溺于色欲之中不可自拔的天使早就应该堕天了。”  
“可现在是二十一世纪，包括阿斯蒙蒂斯之罪在内，七宗罪的规则已经简化了，而你将有幸成为第一个体验者，祝堕天愉快，大天使长。”  
克劳利嗤笑一声，关上卧室的门。  
变故发生在顷刻之间。  
毫无征兆的，尚达奉摔倒在地，之后是加百列，紧接着，若干条形如麻绳的蛇凭空显形，灵巧而敏捷地扑向两只一时不知所措的天使，缠住他们的双臂，以大得难以想象的力量将他们结结实实地分别捆在双人床的两根床腿上。  
“你想干什么，恶魔？！”  
尚达奉慌了。  
克劳利斜睨尚达奉一眼：“送你们的大天使长下地狱。我说的还不够明白吗？”  
“你不能这么做！”  
“为什么？”  
克劳利故作惊奇地问。  
“这样做，对你有什么益处？”  
“益处大了，自从你们停了亚茨拉斐尔的工资，他就得我养了。而成功让一个天使堕天的绩效奖金，足够我的天使在法国的布列塔尼半岛吃好几个月最正宗、最顶级的可丽饼了。”  
“你以为，你承担得起后果吗？”  
“什么后果？”  
克劳利漫不经心地撇了撇嘴。  
“对一个天使作出这种……这种不可饶恕的事情，整个天堂都不会放过你的，我可以肯定！”  
克劳利嘶嘶大笑。  
“荒诞，在你们策划烧死亚茨拉斐尔未遂之后，你竟然还有脸大言不惭地说出这样的话，简直令我大开眼界。尚达奉，你也是，加百列也是，你们有一个算一个，总有一天都会自己以百万光年的速度和自由落体的方式滚进着火的硫磺池中，因为你们就是这样的存在，这就是最适合你们的结局，我顶多只是加快了这天的到来而已。”  
“亚茨拉斐尔是咎由自取，我们不过是在完成自己的工作！”  
尚达奉据理力争。  
“那么，真不凑巧，我现在也不过是在完成自己的工作。而且我比你们仁慈多了，不会让你们的大天使长丧命在业火之中的。”克劳利一边说，一边踱到加百列的旁边，解开裤子的拉链，“因此，劳驾务必配合一下，尊贵的大天使长，我可不想在你身上浪费太多的时间。”  
加百列没有慌。  
毕竟，作为大天使长，在任何的场合面对任何的状况，显然都应当也必须保持冷静。  
遗憾的是，加百列很快就震惊地发现自己居然无法调动起丝毫天堂赋予的力量施展出随便一个什么形式的奇迹摆脱目前的处境。尚达奉似乎也一样。  
这太奇怪了，要知道，不同于亚茨拉斐尔，加百列使用奇迹的次数可没有限制，另一方面，他清清楚楚地记得，即使是尚达奉和亚茨拉斐尔，至少在此时此刻也没有用光总部所指定的额度。  
加百列无法可想，他明白，不管当着尚达奉的面，还是当着克劳利的面，自己都绝对不可以显露出一丁点的慌乱和恐惧。于是，加百列唯一能做的不过是一脸大义凛然地注视着克劳利，然后眼睁睁地任由克劳利悠悠然地跨坐在自己的身上，一手按住自己的脑袋，一手掰开自己的下颌，粗而长的柱状物近在咫尺，散发出一股邪恶而浓烈的气味。  
好在不是所有的事情都得依靠奇迹。  
如果足够快，或许可以扳回一局。  
感觉到克劳利接下来的动作，加百列做好准备。  
下一秒钟，柱状物长驱直入地闯进口腔，加百列瞄准时机，用力一咬，牙齿却不可思议地磕在一处钢铁一般坚硬的表面上，一阵发麻。  
“啊！”  
克劳利夸张地惨叫一声，撤出自己的关键部位，心疼不已地摸了摸，加百列才注意到，之前还同人类的结构并无二致的柱状物赫然已经长出倒钩、骨刺和一层致密、结实、紧凑的鳞片，每一块鳞片的边缘都锋利得如同仔细打磨过的刀刃。  
这是蛇的凶器。  
加百列一愣，随即恍然大悟，不该忘记的，克劳利本来就是蛇，一条曾经诱惑夏娃和亚当吃下苹果的、阴险而狡诈的伊甸园之蛇。  
蛇的话，不止一根？  
眼前金光闪烁，头部嗡嗡作响，太阳穴的位置突如其来的打击阻止了加百列进一步的思考。  
“你们天堂就是这样，总是这样，从来不会真正提供给别人一些大家都可以轻松的选项！”克劳利愤愤不平地抱怨着，再一次揪住加百列的头发，将他的脑袋狠狠地掼向地板，“很好，傲慢的大天使长，既然你不愿意老老实实地配合，我也没有别的选择了。”  
裤子被粗暴地撕开、扯下，揉成一团，胡乱地塞到加百列的腰下，加百列的下半身被一览无余地袒露出来，克劳利的指尖行云流水地掠过那一片光滑而平坦的肌肤，戳、划、挑、抹、拨弄，宛若技艺精湛的画家在一张空荡荡的白纸上驾轻就熟地肆意挥毫泼墨，又犹如功力深厚的演奏家在一排黑白相间的琴键上得心应手地纵情演奏自己所谱写的最引以为傲的乐章，接二连三地制造出一块块高低起伏、大小不一的痕迹。  
“住手，你这肮脏的恶魔，我可是（the archangel fxxking Gabiel）艹他妈的大天使加百列！”  
虽然弄不懂克劳利意欲何为，但这并不妨碍终于反应过来的加百列义正言辞地厉声呵斥。  
克劳利继续专心致志地继续自己的动作，在他的操纵之下，那些疤痕像是有了生命，流动着，交融着，一点点增加细节、丰富色彩，最终固定成为两套完整的、独立却也相互连结的系统。  
这是人类用来繁衍后代的器官，加百列曾经分别在亚当和夏娃的身上见过它们。  
为什么这两种器官会一同出现在一只天使的身上？  
为什么一只恶魔会拥有这样不可思议的能力？  
加百列感到难以理解，下意识地将困惑的目光转向一旁的尚达奉，却意外地从面如死灰的后者骤然扩大的瞳孔里读出了人类在面临无可避免的死亡之际所展现出来的渗入骨髓的张惶，加百列不免更加莫名其妙，不过，很快，他就顺着尚达奉的视线看到克劳利的凶器已经真的由一根变作了两根，都维持着蛇类独特的形态，拥有同样可观的长度和直径。  
“哎呀，是我有眼无珠冒犯了，不过没关系，你马上就是（the archangel fxxked Gabiel）被他妈艹的大天使加百列了。”  
克劳利阴阳怪气地冲加百列冷哼一声。  
“你敢，恶魔！你会像索多玛与蛾摩拉合城的人一样遭到天罚的！”  
尚达奉高喊出毫无说服力的威胁。  
克劳利抬起加百列的臀部，分开他的腿，阴森森地对尚达奉一笑：“如果天堂没有用《音乐之声》洗坏你的脑子，尚达奉，你就应该闭嘴。既然你提到索多玛和蛾摩拉，那么你也应该能猜到，在市中心的书店里惊动外面那么多好奇心旺盛的人类会是什么后果吧？毕竟，这一次上帝……嘶，可没给你们毁灭一座城的权限。”  
尚达奉僵住了。  
一前一后两个崭新的入口被同时贯穿，一次、两次、三次，一次接着一次。  
那是加百列从未感受过的、极其强烈的体验。  
加百列觉得，自己一下子听不到也看不到了，仿佛有成千上万只恶魔成群结队地飞过自己的头顶，展开巨大的羽翼遮住自己的耳朵、眼睛，不受控制的抽搐从大腿的根部往四面八方蔓延、扩散，一波胜过一波，席卷全身，殃及手指和脚趾。  
加百列一度以为，这是堕天的开始，很可能是他之后不得不经历的各种永无止境的折磨当中最温柔的那一部分。  
是的，堕天。  
一只恶魔进入了他的身体，玷污了他，而他无力阻止，当然会堕天，有这种遭遇的天使无一例外都会堕天，即使是大天使长加百列。  
不，不是每只，亚茨拉斐尔就不会。  
意识的深处隐隐约约地涌上一缕不舒服的情绪，加百列却抓不住，又捉摸不透。  
一段时间后，或许几秒钟，或许几分钟，视力逐渐地恢复，听力稍晚一点，克劳利的面孔出现在加百列的上方，慢慢地由模糊变得清晰，嘴巴一开一合。  
“这张皮笑肉不笑的脸还真是……呃呜！”  
句尾是一声虚假得不能再虚假的呕吐音效。  
加百列迷惘地望着克劳利。  
他不明白克劳利的意思，但是有一点很清楚，他没有堕天。  
至少，现在没有。  
加百列不知道出现这种状态的缘由，也许只是上帝最后的仁慈，类似人类在弥留之际所接受的临终关怀，相当美好，却什么也改变不了。  
“我记得大天使长有个小小的私人爱好，对吧？”克劳利狭长的瞳孔在通体金黄色的眼眶里来回移动着，话锋一转，“那么，不知博览pornography的大天使长对这些人类的创作有什么评价？最喜欢哪一本？或者哪一类？看在六千年前当过同事的份上，不用客气，随便选剧本，享受本恶魔免费提供的高端VIP服务，怎么样？”略一沉吟，克劳利换下嫌弃的神情，俯下身，凑到加百列的耳畔，堆起一副故作殷勤的笑脸，“当然，考虑到对《音乐之声》情有独钟的大天使长一贯品味不凡，如果现存的pornography实在没有你喜欢的，我也可以单独为你编撰一本全新的，保证是独一无二的私人订制。”  
这是污蔑，明目张胆的污蔑。  
加百列对一切有关人类的事情都不存在任何的兴趣，不可能去看，更不可能去研究，无论是所谓的pornography，还是别的什么。购买pornography，在加百列认为，只是一个方便的障眼法，专门用以糊弄那些愚蠢的人类，以及恶魔。  
然而，加百列并不屑于向一只恶魔解释这些。  
“克劳利，闭嘴！”  
尚达奉又开了口，尽管音量稍稍地压低了一些。  
“够了，不要处心积虑地企图用拙劣的把戏吸引我的注意力了，尚达奉。我知道你已经饥渴难耐了，可凡事都得讲究一个先来后到，对吧？放心，送你们的大天使长上路后，我一定立刻处理你，保证你的堕天之行也能一帆风顺。”  
克劳利发出嘶嘶的笑声，嘲弄道。  
尚达奉打了一个冷颤。  
“我不允许……你……这么做！”  
紧接着，在意识到自己在说什么之前，加百列就已经听见了自己的声音，并且诧异于它听上去竟然是如此地沙哑、虚弱、外强中干。  
“我也不想，加百列，他和你一样令人作呕。可惜没有办法，一切都是为了我的亚茨拉斐尔。”  
克劳利换回一脸嫌弃的神情，声明道。  
所以，怎么办？  
遗憾的是，经过一番深思熟虑，加百列不得不承认自己实际上已经无计可施。  
不，等一等，还有一个方案。  
理论上，天使可以直接与上帝交谈，如果上帝愿意，尽管这相当不容易，而且不可避免地需要用到天堂所赋予的、神圣的力量。然而，倘若仅仅是向上帝祈祷，即使是最普通的人类也可以轻轻松松地办到，不需要借助额外的道具与特别的能力，只要毫无保留地敞开自己的心扉。  
至于上帝是否垂听这些祈祷，会不会回应祈祷者的请求，就是另一回事了，不过，总归值得一试。  
——万能的主。  
加百列在心底无声地低语，缓缓闭上双目，复又睁开，紫罗兰色的眸子闪烁出星星点点的光芒，努力向上看去，穿过卧室的天花板，穿过空气，穿过云层，穿过银河，垂直往上升，如同乘坐着通往天堂的自动扶梯，到达天的尽头，到达世界的开端，到达至高的不可到达之处，竭尽所能地想像着上帝端坐在那里，端坐在荣耀的宝座之上，威严而又不失慈祥地注视着这颗蔚蓝色的星球上每一处细微的角落，也注视着这家位于伦敦苏活区的A.Z.FELL AND Co书店内目前正在发生的一切。  
然后，像人类一样，加百列开始祈祷。  
——我是大天使长加百列。我来到你的面前，求你垂听我的祈祷，我……  
一幅长而厚重的幔子突如其来地挡在他与上帝之间，让他无法接近上帝，觉察不到上帝。  
加百列无比惊讶。一般而言这代表着祈祷者犯下过虽然心知肚明却没有悔改而且始终不曾承认的罪孽或者错误。尽管加百列确实太久没祈祷过了，久到已经记不清楚前一次祈祷是什么时候，由于什么目的，然而他并不是第一次祈祷，以前从未如此，他也从来不认为天使特别是大天使长居然有一天会面临这样的情况。  
天使，是为上帝服役的灵。  
天使，是善良、正义和光明的化身。  
因此天使怎么可能……  
“看在上帝的份上，我们应该是好人才对。”  
“看在上帝的份上，我们应该拿叛徒来杀一儆百。”  
不久前的对话言犹在耳，加百列似乎又看见了蓬勃燃烧的地狱业火，还有从容不迫地踏入火中的亚茨拉斐尔。  
——我没有，我真的没有，不是这样的……我只是在履行自己的职责，权天使亚茨拉斐尔勾结恶魔狼狈为奸，背叛天堂，试图阻止伟大的胜利和造福全人类的事业，因此……我……主要是，我必须……给总部……已经集结起来的千万天使大军一个交代……我不能……对不起，烧死一个天使，还是用地狱业火，的确……可别的天使都在看着，那么多的天使……那么多……  
亚茨拉斐尔是犯了错，理当受罚，可这不代表其他的天使就有权利以此为借口剥夺亚茨拉斐尔的生命，即使是大天使长。  
所以，莫非？  
一道刺眼的闪电划过加百列的心灵。  
实际上，亚茨拉斐尔之所以能够在业火里毫发无损，纯粹是因为上帝不允许他受到这样的伤害，这是神迹。而上帝保护了亚茨拉斐尔的同时，无疑也保护了加百列，使加百列免于犯下等同于杀人的罪行。  
难道还有什么是比愚蠢而狂妄地枉自将上帝神圣的工作当做龌龊的阴谋更严重的罪行吗？  
——原谅我，万能的主，都是我的责任……我不该随意揣测，不该来这里，对不起……对不起……  
加百列的内心不住地颤抖，呜咽着瑟缩成一团。  
——我没有权利杀死另一个天使，无论为了什么。仁慈的主，求你因你的名赦免我的罪，因我的罪重大。圣经上写着，我们若认自己的罪，神是信实的，是公义的，必要赦免我们的罪，洗净我们一切的不义。毕竟，你若究查罪孽，谁能站得住呢？但在你有赦免之恩，要叫人敬畏你。如果……如果再见到权天使亚茨拉斐尔，我一定向他道歉，请求他的……谅解，并且……愿意做任何的事情来弥补我对亚茨拉斐尔所犯下的罪行。因此，主啊，不要向我掩面，求你听我的声音，求你侧耳听我恳求的声音。  
幔子消弭于无形。  
太好了。  
加百列忙不迭地止住颤抖的余波，长吁一口气，终于可以继续了，一定要抓紧时间，趁自己还是天使的时候，为尚达奉做完这场祈祷。  
——我将胎天使尚达奉交托在你的手里，他在急难之中，求你加添他的力量，坚固他的心，看顾他的困苦、他的艰难，保护他的性命，搭救他，做他的磐石，使他的脚站在宽阔之处，不要叫他跌倒。万能的主，带他来这里的是我，一切的责任都由我承担，胎天使尚达奉什么也不知道，什么也没有做，求你不要向他发烈怒，让他能安然无恙地离开人间，回到天堂。  
恍惚之间，加百列感到有光降下，从天的尽头，从世界的开端，从至高的不可到达之处，穿过银河，穿过云层，穿过空气，穿过卧室的天花板，照在尚达奉的身上，也照在自己的身上。  
加百列现在看不到光，不过，他明白，他坚信，那光是真光，能将世界上一切的黑暗全然照亮。  
“哈利路亚。”  
加百列发绀的双唇轻轻地呢喃道。  
黏稠的殷红色液体涌出他和克劳利结合的两处部位，淌过潮湿、冰凉的皮肤表面，蜿蜒而下，将地面弄得一片狼藉，弥散出金属的芬芳。

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章CP为克劳利X亚茨拉斐尔X加百列，以及克劳利X亚茨拉斐尔，双性要素，3P，人蛇PLAY。

**不轻易发怒的，胜过勇士。**  
**治服己心的，强如取城。**  
**——《箴言》**

亚茨拉斐尔回来了，兴高采烈地抱着一盒花费了三个多小时特意去相隔不算太远的另一条街区新开的一家糕点店排队买到的号称是由来自法国的布列塔尼半岛的点心师亲自制作的最正宗的、最顶级的可丽饼，准备与目前应该正在帮自己照看书店的克劳利一起分享，然而还没走到A.Z.FELL AND Co书店的门口，他就惊讶地发现自己的书店已经关门了。  
肯定出了什么事。  
亚茨拉斐尔这样琢磨着，一个箭步跳上台阶，冲进书店，打开卧室的房门。  
满地的血。  
两只熟悉得不能再熟悉的天使。  
亚茨拉斐尔一眼就认出了被若干条吐着信子的蛇固定在床腿的尚达奉，却在半分钟后才通过标志性的蓝灰色大衣觉察到断线的木偶一般被克劳利压在身下一次次贯穿的居然是加百列，不久前费尽心机要将伪装成自己的克劳利用地狱业火烧死的大天使长，顿时一愣。  
所以，那些血是加百列的？  
果然出了事，还是了不得的大事！  
亚茨拉斐尔曾经在某部已经不记得名字的书籍里读到过，天使的血会对恶魔造成严重的伤害，虽然真实性存疑。  
“克劳利，当心！”  
亚茨拉斐尔一着急，点心盒脱手而出。  
“嘿，天使，该当心的是你！”  
注意到书店的主人面临的小麻烦，克劳利从百忙之中抽出空隙一弹响指，半空中的点心盒在落地前稳稳当当地移动到一旁的书桌上，两块价格不菲的可丽饼幸运地避免了摔成一滩软泥的下场。  
“谢谢。”  
亚茨拉斐尔羞涩对克劳利笑了笑。  
说时迟，那时快，加百列突然抬起头撞向克劳利的下颌，克劳利似乎早有准备，游刃有余地一闪，对准加百列的脸狠狠地挥了一记勾拳，又补上一番疾风骤雨的冲刺。  
加百列狼狈地咳嗽着，吐出嘴里的血。  
亚茨拉斐尔习惯性地闭了一下眼睛，看起来，克劳利至少目前一切正常。  
“你是不是先……停一停，克劳利？我不太确定，虽然……但……加百列毕竟是大天使长，如果他的血真的伤害到你，怎么办？”  
“不可能，我们每次上床的时候……”  
“那……那不一样，我并没有……我只是……我又不是大天使长！”  
亚茨拉斐尔脸一红。  
“即使如此，也用不着担心，瞧！”克劳利嬉皮笑脸地用力将加百列的腿扯得更开，以便亚茨拉斐尔可以方便而清楚地观察到那一对正在加百列和自己结合的两处部位一出一入的柱状物的形态，“蛇的鳞片可以提供非常全面的防护，不是吗？”  
于是，亚茨拉斐尔放心了。  
“我大概不需要再问他们有没有为难你了？”  
“有！加百列……咬我！”克劳利一秒变脸，夸张地摆出一副委屈万状的表情，拖长腔调抱怨着，仿佛一名柔弱、无助又可怜的小学生向疼爱自己的保姆哭诉自己被一群坏孩子欺负的遭遇，“我……我那个地方的鳞片都被咬得凹下去一大块！要不是我一早就防着他，一定……会被咬断的！”  
“真的？很痛吗？要不要我施一个治愈的奇迹？”  
亚茨拉斐尔吃了一惊，心疼之情溢于言表。  
“要一个权天使亚茨拉斐尔专属的祝福！不过，不是现在，稍等，我的天使，让我处理完手头的工作。”  
克劳利再次变了脸，得意地笑起来。  
“工作？”  
克劳利简明扼要地向云里雾里的亚茨拉斐尔介绍了大衮和哈斯塔不久前分配给自己的任务。  
亚茨拉斐尔不可思议地睁大眼睛：“堕、堕天？”  
“不错，堕天。我本来还在考虑怎么完成如此困难的任务，结果不巧傲慢的大天使长旁若无人地领着他的小跟班主动来找你的麻烦，我既然答应帮忙看店，理所应当好好地款待他们一番。”克劳利一边轻描淡写地解释，一边抓住加百列的腿弯往肩膀上一扛，以便在下次贯穿的过程当中抵达更深的位置，“况且你也知道他们是怎么对待你的，他甚至企图用地狱业火烧死你，一丁点的犹豫都没有。”感觉到下面的天使如同风中的杨树叶微微地颤抖着，克劳利满意而又鄙夷地从鼻孔里哼了一声，“而且，加百列可是艹他妈的大天使，再加上一个附赠的尚达奉，地狱或许会因此多付给我不止双倍的提成。”  
什么？  
不可否认，克劳利说的都是事实，但……  
“不，克劳利，不能这么做！你为什么要做这样危险的事情？他们怎么能够安排给你这样危险的任务？！天堂……天堂什么手段使不出来？更何况，你可能……会遭到天罚！”  
亚茨拉斐尔两只手乱摆，急得话都讲不利索了。  
克劳利满不在乎地撇了撇嘴。  
“天使，冷静一些，不要那么激动。截至目前为止，如你所见，一切顺利，加百列离堕天已经不远了，相信尚达奉也不会耽误我很多的时间。”  
“你也太不领恶魔的情了，叛徒。他亲口说过，他之所以做这种罪恶的勾当，都是为了需要钱请你去吃肮脏的人类食物。毕竟，现在你得靠他养了。”  
尚达奉插了一句。  
“克劳利，我也可以养你！”  
亚茨拉斐尔冲口而出。  
“你拿什么养？因为丢失炎之剑，你在天堂的工资已经停发了，叛徒。”  
尚达奉又补上一句。  
“难以置信，啧，天使，他们居然停发你的工资？我一直以为所谓的血汗工厂是下面的发明？”  
克劳利挤眉弄眼地咂了咂舌。  
“可……可以补发，如果交还……炎之剑。否则无论出于什么理由，丢失上帝赋予的物品都是……非常严重的过失，必须接受惩罚，程序使然，我们……也爱莫能助。”  
加百列言不由衷地解释道。  
“克劳利，如果你那么想要一个天使堕天，就……就换我！”  
亚茨拉斐尔无暇顾及所谓的炎之剑和工资，满脑子思考的都是如何阻止克劳利，琢磨了好一会儿才期期艾艾地憋出这么一句。  
“不，天使，哪怕其他的天使都堕天了，你也不会堕天，绝对的。”  
克劳利一本正经地表示。  
“亚茨拉斐尔，你不该相信一个恶魔，他能够与任何一个天使……都……可见根本就……不爱你，会……辜负你的。”  
加百列皱起眉头。  
充满整个眼眶的金黄色虹膜放射出一缕危险的闪光，克劳利腾出一只手，揪住加百列的头发，又一次将他的脑袋狠狠地往地面一磕，一下，两下，三下，然后一脸无辜地望着亚茨拉斐尔。  
“天使，不是这样，我只是没有办法！你知道的，他咬我！我不得已才换了一张……不，两张不会咬我的嘴！”  
尚达奉憎恶地剜了克劳利一眼。  
“好极了。那么，一旦加百列真的堕天，我们就把这个愿意出钱供养恶魔的叛徒恭恭敬敬地请回去，任命他为新一任的大天使长，说不定地狱也会乐见其成，皆大欢喜。”  
亚茨拉斐尔目瞪口呆。  
“我不回去！”  
“你别无选择。我们会把你绑在天堂的办公室，扔给你一大沓文书，你不得不用无穷无尽的时间来处理它们，永远都没有机会再到人间去。因为这就是你那位恶魔男朋友所期待的。”  
尚达奉的牙齿咯咯作响。  
“克劳利！”亚茨拉斐尔气呼呼地瞪着尚达奉口中的恶魔，“你不肯的话，我就去找别的恶魔！至少……至少堕天之后，我还是可以一直陪着你！”  
“等一等，天使……”  
“而且再不用担心会被莫名其妙地抓回天堂了！”  
“亚茨拉斐尔！”  
“世界上的恶魔反正不止你一个！”  
“见鬼！”  
克劳利气急败坏地吼叫，粗暴地扔下加百列，一脚踢开，悻悻然地弹了个响指，充当麻绳的蛇转瞬间悉数脱落，不留痕迹地融化在空气中。  
尚达奉踉跄着去扶加百列，而加百列顺势抓住他的胳膊，将他拽到自己的身后。  
危机已经解除，亚茨拉斐尔如释重负，遗憾的是这样放松的心情仅仅持续了不到一分钟。  
“随你们的便吧，该死的！”克劳利整理着自己的裤子，阴阳怪气地嘟嘟囔囔，“真遗憾，来不及了，都结束了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的心里骤然升起一股不祥的预感：“你究竟在说什么，克劳利？”  
“天使，你回来得太迟了。”  
“这么短的时间，你不可能……做到那一步！”  
亚茨拉斐尔豁然开朗。  
克劳利耸了耸肩，半是无奈，半是宠溺：“能不能别用这种眼神对着我，天使？那是你，我当然能够也愿意坚持，可这不代表我同样会把整整三十个小时都白白地浪费在令人生厌的大天使长的身上，他不配。”  
亚茨拉斐尔盯着克劳利，没有说话，整张脸红彤彤的。  
克劳利在撒谎，他可以肯定。  
最终，几秒钟的沉默之后，克劳利败下阵来。  
“好吧，你是正确的，天使，我没有做到最后一步，毕竟加百列太倒胃口了，真的。然而这也改变不了什么，我已经玷污了他，在他的体内、体外都留下了作为恶魔的印记，所以，他很大概率还是会堕天的，如果……运气不好。”  
“胡说八道，我们一个词都不信！”  
尚达奉对克劳利怒目而视，同时试图帮助加百列站起来，加百列却没有要起来的意思，只是坐在那里一动不动地注视着亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利。  
“你可以不信。”  
克劳利轻蔑地冲尚达奉一笑。  
“肯定……肯定有补救的办法，对吧？”  
亚茨拉斐尔倾身向前，扳着克劳利的肩膀，急切地追问。  
克劳利摇了摇头，又点了点头。  
“有，只是意义不大。”  
“为什么？”  
“被恶魔玷污的天使需要净化，才能避免堕天。所谓的净化，就是让另一个天使对他重复恶魔做过的事情，要做完一整套。不过，”克劳利眼角的余光别有所指地瞥了尚达奉一眼，“天使连性别都没有，怎么和尊贵的大天使长上床？”  
尚达奉欲言又止，攥紧一只拳头。  
亚茨拉斐尔愣住了。  
他对这个一度在天堂流传甚广的说法也略有耳闻，虽然已经忘得差不多了，要不是克劳利提醒，根本想不起来。  
顺便，克劳利实际上犯了一个错误，一个显而易见的错误，不是所有的天使都没有性别，虽然原则上他们确实不应当有性别。  
“克劳利。”  
亚茨拉斐尔叫着恶魔的名字，温柔而坚定地凝视着对方狭长的瞳孔。  
他可以。  
不，他必须这么做。  
瞳仁相对，四目相接。  
“行了，明白了，我回避一下，你……不要让我等得太久。”  
克劳利再一次认命地投降了。  
“你先回去，尚达奉。”  
加百列松开尚达奉的手。  
尚达奉看了看亚茨拉斐尔，又看了看克劳利。  
“加百列，我认为……”  
“我们离开得太久了，应该……回办公室看一看。”  
“我不信任他。”  
尚达奉不加掩饰地朝亚茨拉斐尔投去不怀好意的目光。  
“回去，尚达奉，去休息，什么都……不要做，等待我进一步的指示。”  
加百列明显不打算继续讨论这个话题。  
尚达奉叹了一口气。  
“好。”  
于是，加百列望向亚茨拉斐尔，亚茨拉斐尔则望向克劳利。  
克劳利心不甘情不愿地一弹响指，卧室的门开了，书店的大门也开了，出去之前，尚达奉不放心地看了看加百列。  
亚茨拉斐尔脱下自己的外套，习惯性地递给主动伸出手的克劳利，接过外套，克劳利又弹了两个响指。  
卧室的地面焕然一新，无比干净，没有留下一星半点的血迹，加百列的身上也一样，尽管仍然有新鲜的血液不断地淌出，逐渐地收复了小部分的失地，不过至少已经比之前的境况强得太多了。  
与此同时，一只蓬松、柔软的垫子出现在亚茨拉斐尔的脚边。  
然后，是一个出其不意的吻。  
“哦，克劳利，谢谢。”  
亚茨拉斐尔感激地微笑着，灵魂的深处翻涌上一股暖流，满怀爱意的眼神含情脉脉地望着克劳利，羞答答地回给对方一个一模一样的吻。

“对不起。”加百列清了清嗓子，拭去嘴唇上的血迹，摆正歪到一侧的围巾，努力坐得笔直一些，仿佛此时此刻的他不是身处一家古董书店的卧室，而是位于一场盛大、隆重的会议的主席台，正在向天堂、地狱、人间的每一个生物传达一份来自上帝的、严肃而又意义深远的启示，“我要……呃，我必须为企图使用地狱业火处决你的行为道歉，这是不正确的，我不应该这样……对待你。无论你做过什么，上帝都有自己的判断。我没有资格……越俎代庖，也没有权利剥夺你的生命。看在上帝的份上，亚茨拉斐尔，希望你……能原谅我。”  
亚茨拉斐尔一怔。  
这或许是自那次在塔德菲尔德空军基地并不愉快的会面以来，作为大天使长的加百列说出的最符合天使身份的一段话了。至少，亚茨拉斐尔如此认为。  
同时，亚茨拉斐尔注意到，克劳利显然只是清除了已经存在的血迹，并没有处理那些深深浅浅不止一处的伤口，加百列一直在流血。  
“你会得到原谅的（You would be forgived），看在上帝的份上。”  
亚茨拉斐尔将一只手伸向加百列。  
加百列的伤口以肉眼可见的速度飞快地愈合了。  
“谢谢。”  
加百列笑了一下。  
举手之劳而已，之后的才是重点。  
亚茨拉斐尔尽可能地克制着明显得几乎快要满溢出来的尴尬，拉开裤子的拉链。  
没有办法，毕竟除了克劳利，亚茨拉斐尔从未和谁做过这样的事情，也从未对谁动过这样的心思，包括加百列。更何况，类似的工作通常都是由克劳利代劳的，克劳利也十分乐于代劳。  
时间一分一秒地过去了，铁一般的事实证明，看别人做和自己做完全不是一回事，亚茨拉斐尔虽然感觉不出他的手法和克劳利的有什么区别，然而任凭他使出浑身解数，不甚熟练地揉、搓、挤、捏，胯间那根柔软的柱状物始终稳如泰山，没有一丝一毫抬头的迹象。  
“实在不好意思，请……请稍等一会儿。”  
亚茨拉斐尔只得暂停手上的动作，礼貌而客气地表示。  
他开始意识到，自己现在急需一名助手，一名不可替代的助手。

卧室外，克劳利惊讶地看着亚茨拉斐尔。  
“已经做完了？”  
还不到五分钟。虽然克劳利也不是不能想象亚茨拉斐尔的不情愿不见得比自己少多少。事实上，克劳利根本不觉得有谁会愿意在那个惹人烦的、从内到外都一无是处的大天使长的身上浪费太多的时间，不过，无论如何，这似乎也过于快了，不符合亚茨拉斐尔一贯的作风。  
亚茨拉斐尔扭扭捏捏地走到克劳利的身旁，低下头，面庞红得仿佛能够滴出血来。  
“我……我硬不起来。”  
怎么可能？  
又不是第一次。  
克劳利一边用怀疑的眼神上下打量着亚茨拉斐尔，一边摸了一把对方的关键部位，发现已经开始抬头，并且正在变硬，怎么观察都不像有问题。  
“这里不是好好的？”  
亚茨拉斐尔的脸更红了。  
“主要是……我对加百列……根本没有这方面的……而且，他……反正，克劳利，不是你的话，我……我……真的不行……”  
克劳利愣了片刻，随即爆发出一阵撼天动地的大笑，笑得前仰后合，笑得龇牙咧嘴，笑得花枝乱颤，直到亚茨拉斐尔娇嗔地噘了噘嘴，才意犹未尽地停下，利用身高的优势将亚茨拉斐尔拽过来，圈在怀里。  
“你为什么这样可爱，我的天使？”克劳利地亲吻着亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊和脖子，印下一串草莓一般淡红色的痕迹，含糊不清地嘀咕，坏笑着在亚茨拉斐尔的耳畔缓缓地倾吐出邪恶而炽热的气息，“不要紧，小事一桩，我来帮你。”  
话音未落，亚茨拉斐尔的马甲上的纽扣就被解开了。  
“等一等，别……”  
“拜托，你穿得这么严实，我可没办法帮忙。不过，如果你想要放任大天使长自生自灭的话，我倒是很乐意遵命。”  
摆出一副为难的神情，克劳利成功地驳回了亚茨拉斐尔词尚未出口的抗议。  
“那……你也不要太过分了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔柔声细语地叮嘱。  
“什么，你再说一遍？天使，如果你还记得，他可是打算用地狱业火烧死你！”  
克劳利的声音瞬间提高了八度。  
“万能的主讲过：有人打你这边的脸，连那边的脸也由他打。有人夺你的外衣，连里衣也由他拿去。凡求你的，就给他。有人夺你的东西去，不用再要回来。你们愿意人怎样待你，你们也要怎样待人。”  
克劳利扮了一个鬼脸。  
“好了，好了，天使，随你的便，只要你高兴。”  
于是，亚茨拉斐尔露出羞赧的笑容，主动宽衣解带，把脱下的衣服一件件整整齐齐地叠成一摞。  
“克劳利，你能不能……我的意思是……至少，让我穿着内衣？”  
克劳利一个响指为亚茨拉斐尔换上一套宽松的睡袍，却不是对方的，而是克劳利自己的。  
接着，克劳利收缩身体，化作一条黑背红腹的大蛇，滑行进睡袍的空隙之中，轻车熟路地缠绕上亚茨拉斐尔的身体，盘在亚茨拉斐尔的胸口，吞吐着细长、分叉的蛇信，发出嘶嘶的声音：“去吧，相信我，你是最棒的，天使。”

加百列认得这条大蛇，这是伊甸园之蛇，恶魔克劳利的另一种形态。当初就是他，或者说它，引诱夏娃和亚当吃下那颗苹果。而现在，作为导致人类堕落、带来罪与死亡的第一推动力和万恶之源的大蛇克劳利安闲自得地呆在天使亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀上，至于亚茨拉斐尔，上帝神圣的造物、纯净而光明的化身，则用春水一般温暖而深情款款的目光同大蛇对望。并且，如果加百列没有猜错，在睡袍的遮盖下，他们的下半身恐怕已经紧密地结合在一起了，构成一副震撼、扭曲、诡谲、令人感到极度不适的画面。  
伤风败俗，不堪入目。  
尽管加百列知道类似的事情一定发生过不止一次，但耳听为虚，眼见为实，二者根本无法相提并论。  
“淫乱。”  
加百列不由自主地吐出一个不友好的贬义词。  
一道黑影破空而来，发出凌厉的尖啸，加百列的耳朵一阵闷响，他起初以为自己被抽了一鞭子，定睛一瞧，才发现其实是蛇长而有力的尾巴。  
接下来，那截尾巴被亚茨拉斐尔托在手里，温柔地抚摸了一会儿，就伸向天使的关键部位，裹住，撸、捋、拢、捻动、套弄，忽而慢，忽而快，忽而轻，忽而重。与此同时，蛇的身体也富有节奏地蠕动着，在睡袍的表面制造出一个又一个大洋上的波涛一般沉浮不定的褶皱，此起彼伏，此消彼长。逐渐的，天使的目光变得迷离，唇齿之间忍不住发出软糯的、断断续续的嘤咛，克劳利的蛇信时不时舔过通红的耳根，每次若即若离的接触都引得亚茨拉斐尔的身体一阵轻微的战栗，一度耷拉着的柱状物也开始膨胀，一点一点地挺立起来。  
“加百列，你可不可以……我是说……配合一下？”  
面对跪在垫子上气喘吁吁的亚茨拉斐尔发出的请求，加百列不免觉得莫名其妙，既不知道自己为何要配合，也不明白要如何配合。在他认为，眼前的情景不过是一场权天使和恶魔之间的鱼水之欢，同自己不存在一毫一厘的关系。  
所以，他当然什么都没有做。  
又是一道黑影，这一次落在加百列的腿部，虽然反应慢了半拍，加百列仍然在挨了一下之后条件反射地将双腿分开，以躲避可能会有的第二下。  
“现在我……要进去了。”  
但是，第二下并未出现，取而代之的是红着脸的亚茨拉斐尔结结巴巴的一句话。  
意识到亚茨拉斐尔的柱状物正抵在自己后面的入口处，加百列终于理解了对方试图表达的意思。  
进来了。  
这一次的体验较为平和，不及之前的那么强烈。  
与克劳利无所顾忌的大开大合相比，亚茨拉斐尔拘谨得多，稳定而持续地一寸寸向着更深的地方推动，之后不紧不慢地沿着之前的路径后退少许，再前进，再后退，如是反复，像一名在考场上小心翼翼地填写试卷的学生，这令加百列稍稍地松了一口气，面对着一波接着一波周而复始的循环，本能地开始熟悉亚茨拉斐尔的形状和长度，从模糊到清晰，总的来说，和克劳利的其实差不多，只是没有那一系列非人类的赘生物，显得更为妥帖一些。  
“天使，看，这位以圣洁自居的大天使长实际上如此淫荡，就这么几下，竟然已经湿成这样了，连润滑都省了。”  
一旁传来克劳利的冷嘲热讽。  
加百列有一点意外，也有一点不明就里，可当他把注意力集中到这一方面的时候，发现克劳利并不是信口雌黄，自己的两处入口确确实实都变得湿漉漉的，延绵不绝地滴落着一些黏稠而滑腻的液体，连同属于自己的那根柱状物一起，差不多将双腿之间的部位全部浸透了，在加百列毫无觉察的情况之下。虽然前面的入口实际上根本不曾被进入，甚至不曾被触碰，一直处于被置之不理的状态。  
所以，这些液体是什么？  
加百列不清楚。不过它们一定不会是血，亚茨拉斐尔已经用奇迹替他止了血，况且即使是天使的血液，也不可能是透明的。  
这个时候，蛇的尾巴尖扫过加百列颤颤巍巍地抬起头的关键部位，蜻蜓点水似的戳了戳张开的孔隙。  
嗯？  
那是另一种加百列从未感受过的、非同寻常的体验，转瞬即逝，却刻骨铭心。  
“我就知道，你果然是最棒的，我的天使。”克劳利收回它的尾巴，脑袋一下下地蹭着亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊，“这个家伙，碰都没碰到那里，也能被你搞得自己硬了起来，简直了不得。”  
“别说了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的面颊一片潮红。  
“你下次也得给我展示一下这种技术。”  
克劳利充耳不闻。  
“都……都让你别说了！”  
亚茨拉斐尔扁着嘴，在克劳利的蛇身上不轻不重地一捏。  
“真的，天使，我简直等不及了。没办法，都怪我平日里把你调教得太持久了。”  
克劳利拿腔拿调地感慨道。  
亚茨拉斐尔一脸娇羞地低下头。  
“我也不是……不想速战速决，但是……总是……三十个小时，我已经……已经习惯了。”  
宽大的睡袍内又是一阵窸窸窣窣。  
亚茨拉斐尔的柱状物进一步充血、膨胀，令加百列感到越来越吃力，几乎无所适从，不明白发生了什么，下意识地将困惑的目光投向亚茨拉斐尔。  
之前，直到克劳利撤出加百列的身体，都没有出现过类似的问题。  
“嗯……嗯……稍微……忍一忍，我尽量……快一点……唔……结束……”  
亚茨拉斐尔勉为其难地在一连串软绵绵的、甜腻的呢喃之间拼凑出一段支离破碎的话语。  
“天使，原来我低估你了，我本来以为刚刚已经把那位口是心非的大天使长搞得太松了，啧。”  
紧接着的是克劳利的声音。  
“克劳利！”  
亚茨拉斐尔用丛林深处迷路的幼鹿一样湿漉漉的大眼睛撒娇似的瞪着克劳利化作的大蛇。  
“亚茨拉斐尔，不用替尊贵的大天使长操心，他那个模样，分明是非常享受你的技术，实在太便宜他了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔摸着蛇的脑袋，亲了一口近在咫尺的蛇信：“你也好意思说风凉话，我这么做，不都是为了收拾……你这个……坏恶魔的烂摊子？”  
“哈，多谢夸奖！事实上，我们难道不是一直在互相收拾烂摊子吗？”  
见克劳利一副沾沾自喜的语气，亚茨忍俊不禁。  
“可以这么说，没错，不可言喻的上帝给我们送来彼此，我能够和你在一起真的十分幸运……哇！”  
亚茨拉斐尔话音未落，突然大幅度地颤抖起来，一个挺身，发出一声响亮而动听的呻吟。  
与此同时，加百列的指甲痉挛着划过地面。  
“嘿，高高在上的大天使长，劳驾不要拿我和亚茨拉斐尔的房间撒气，有什么不满的话，你大可以直接走人，反正我们都很忙，不会追到天堂去。”  
留意到加百列的举动，克劳利讥讽道。  
加百列没有辩解。  
毕竟，他始终不屑于与恶魔争辩，并且明白克劳利其实也不屑于与自己争辩，不过是企图趁机奚落自己罢了。  
克劳利确实没有再搭理加百列，却凑近亚茨拉斐尔的鼻梁，蛇信一伸一缩。  
“老实说，亚茨拉斐尔，你觉不觉得我们这样实际上就像是一个恶魔和一个天使同时干着一个大天使长？也许之后都会相互抵消，如同六千年以来我们在人间的大多数工作一样？”  
亚茨拉斐尔轻轻地拍了一下蛇的脑袋，笑着摇了摇头：“别胡说八道，这种事情不会抵消的。”  
蛇形态的克劳利悠悠然地向下移动，仔仔细细地舔舐着亚茨拉斐尔的双唇，仿佛在品尝某种美味佳肴，而亚茨拉斐尔一副了然于心又略显羞涩的神态，配合着张开嘴，任由对方的蛇信熟练地探进自己的口中，四处寻索，以爬行类生物特有的方式与自己的舌交缠在一起，过了许久才恋恋不舍地分开，牵扯出一条黏连的、亮晶晶的银丝。  
“天使，你明明这么棒，可是那个家伙到目前为止居然一声都没有叫过，是不是……你没有用上全力，嗯？”  
蛇在睡袍的遮掩下掀起新一轮更大的波澜。  
“算了，克……克劳利，只要加百列不堕天……啊、啊……就可以……可以了，别太……嗯……苛刻……”  
亚茨拉斐尔上气不接下气地喘息着，几乎语不成句，已经红得和脸、耳朵、脖子连成一整片的胸膛剧烈地一起一伏。  
一瞬间的停顿。  
之后，他成功地释放了出来。  
加百列缓缓地吐出一口气。  
温水一般的液体，不冷，也不热。  
亚茨拉斐尔仍然维持着硬度的柱状物一离开加百列，克劳利就迫不及待地变回人类的形态，双手环上亚茨拉斐尔的腰，亚茨拉斐尔则自然而然地向后一靠，展开身体，一大团棉花似的倚靠在克劳利的怀里。正如加百列一开始的猜测，他们的下半身果然彼此相连，而且看上去并没有立刻结束这一切的意思。  
“加百列，你三对奥尔良烤翅上的破羽毛已经保住了，别磨磨蹭蹭的，快一点滚回你们那口空荡荡、光秃秃的玻璃棺材吧！”  
克劳利不耐烦地催促，一个响指打开两扇门。  
“希望下次见面的情景能够更友好一些。”  
亚茨拉斐尔礼貌地点头致意。  
加百列捡起被克劳利撕烂的裤子，扶着床站起来。  
他可以选择将布料复原如初，也可以选择直接丢弃，反正，就是不能留在这里。  
“虽然你现在不会马上堕天，不过，以后怎么样，可不敢说。天堂既然能够把撒旦逐出去，想必也一样能够把别的大天使长逐出去。”  
克劳利一边摩挲亚茨拉斐尔的大腿根部，一边挖苦加百列。  
加百列的动作一滞。  
“不管加百列做过什么，都只是他的工作，算了，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔带着双颊尚未消退的红晕将脸转向克劳利，体贴地顺了一下恶魔的头发，“反正，米迦勒和你们那边也有接触，应该知道的，一定会知道，我们就当作不知道吧。”  
“啊，我的天使，你实在是太善良、太甜蜜、太高尚了！那些道貌岸然的家伙竟然胆敢欺负如此美好的你，简直十恶不赦，这么残忍的罪行，连地狱都看不下去了！”  
克劳利表情浮夸地高声赞美起亚茨拉斐尔来，仿佛正在声情并茂地朗诵威廉·莎士比亚的一段脍炙人口的歌剧，譬如《哈姆雷特》。  
亚茨拉斐尔用鼻子碰了碰克劳利的耳朵，微微一笑：“你总是那么优秀，每次都是。”  
无视他们的对话，加百列一路走到卧室的门口，接着停下脚步。  
“亚茨拉斐尔，你知道自己的书店里有什么吗？”  
“恶魔？”  
亚茨拉斐尔不卑不亢地反问。  
加百列皱眉。  
“我指的不是这个。”  
“天使？”  
亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼睛。  
“恶魔始终是不值得信任的，亚茨拉斐尔。你最好问问克劳利，是不是在书店里做过什么手脚。无论如何，你毕竟是天使，当心一点。”  
加百列丢下这句不明不白的警告，头也不回地离开了书店。

“我还以为挑拨伴侣之间的关系不属于上面的工作。”  
亚茨拉斐尔不开心地嘟囔。  
克劳利勾起亚茨拉斐尔的下颌，在两片半张着的嘴唇上一啄。  
“别管他了，来，既然别的事情都解决了，那么，善良、甜蜜、高尚、美好的权天使愿不愿意用奇迹一般的抚慰净化一下你面前的恶魔，替恶魔去掉这一身恶心的大天使长味？”  
亚茨拉斐尔哑然失笑。  
“这样的话，需要优秀的恶魔也愿意捏着鼻子忍受着大天使长味给你面前的天使一些恶魔的印记，来替天使驱除这一身的大天使长味。怎么样？”  
“成交。”  
克劳利也笑了起来。  
亚茨拉斐尔的笑容更加灿烂，微微地闭上眼睛，伸长胳膊，搂住克劳利的脑袋。  
E计划圆满完成。  
尽管中途发生过一点小小的意外，从某个方面来说，在克劳利认为，E计划仍然称得上是成功的。  
至于D计划，也没有什么值得担心的，加百列一向愚蠢又狂妄自大，以他的智商不可能发现隐藏在卧室里的那一系列巧妙而复杂的秘密，所以一定只是在故弄玄虚而已。

（待续）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章CP为尚达奉X加百列，双性要素，有微量剧情涉及克劳利X亚茨拉斐尔。

**耶和华是我的牧者，我必不至缺乏。**  
**他使我躺卧在青草地上，领我在可安歇的水边。**  
**他使我的灵魂苏醒，为自己的名引导我走义路。**  
**我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因为你与我同在；**  
**你的杖，你的竿，都安慰我。**  
**——《诗篇》**

加百列推开门，大踏步地走进办公室，环视一圈，确认在场的除自己和尚达奉之外并没有别的天使或者其他的生物，于是调整了一下面部的肌肉，展现出一个合乎尺寸的、标准化的、随和而又不失威严的笑容，来到尚达奉的面前。  
“有没有发生什么特别的情况？”  
尚达奉摇头。  
“有没有天使联系过我？”  
尚达奉继续摇头。  
感谢上帝，天堂一如既往地风平浪静。  
“很好。我的事情已经处理完了，你回去吧。”  
这就是进一步的指示？  
加百列看上去并无大碍，淤青消失了，血迹没有了，伤口不见了，衣着也同往常一样崭新、整齐、干净、完好无损，唯一的问题是显得有那么一丝疲惫，像是刚刚绕着圣詹姆斯公园慢跑了一百多圈，尽管这么一丁点的运动量对于一只天使而言本来是不值一提的。  
“你还好吗？”  
尚达奉直截了当地问。  
“当然。”  
尚达奉意识到，得将这个问题具体化。  
“加百列，你的身体一切正常吗？”  
似有意，似无意，加百列的目光闪烁了一下，擦过门襟，虽然只有短短的半秒钟，却被尚达奉敏锐地捕捉到了，他顺着加百列的视线看过去，立刻吃了一惊。  
“只是无足挂齿的小麻烦，我……我保证……尽量……我会想办法解决的。”  
加百列期期艾艾地回答道。  
“我不认为你能解决。”  
尚达奉断言。  
否则，加百列绝对不会放任自己以现在的状态返回天堂。  
加百列笑得有点发僵。  
“你太累了，尚达奉，去休息一会儿。”  
尚达奉再度摇头，然后直视着加百列的眼睛：“你不该让我离开。恰恰相反，我觉得我们可能，不，必须谈一谈。”  
“为什么？”  
加百列皱起眉。  
“我知道你的麻烦出在哪里，我知道怎么做才能够解决，我还知道如果其他的天使意识到你如今面临的麻烦，尤其是米迦勒，他们会以什么样的眼光来看待你，会有什么样的想法。”  
尚达奉一字一顿地说，给每一个需要强调的单词加上明显的重读音节。  
“真的？”  
加百列的态度开始松动。  
尚达奉点头。  
“真的。不过，这里可不行，我知道另外有一处更合适的地方。”

正如尚达奉的猜测，褪去布料的遮掩，可以一览无余地观察到，大天使长的下半身仍然保留着之前克劳利制造出的两套分别属于人类的女性和男性的、完整的、独立却也相互连结的系统，被一层比水更浓稠的液体包裹，一前一后两处入口都软软地放松着，如同黎明时分半开半合的花苞期待着即将到来的、沐浴在灿烂的阳光下的又一次绽放，涨大的柱状物昂然挺立，在干燥的空气里轻轻地颤抖着，时断时续地分泌出的透明而富有粘性的液体宛若清风的撩动下正顺着叶片的尖端滴落的一颗颗晶莹的露珠，俨然都已经是一副蓄势待发的状态。  
叹为观止。  
第一次目睹到如此难以置信的、甚至在幻想中也不曾出现过的场景，尽管思想上显而易见已经有所准备，尚达奉还是吃了一惊，不由自主地咽下一口唾沫。  
“唔，的确不是什么大问题，我知道该怎么做，让我试一试，怎么样？”  
加百列苦笑。  
“可以。”  
见对方居然答应得如此干脆，尚达奉有些意外，然而他伸出去的手刚接触到大天使长，后者立刻不动声色地往旁边一缩。  
“干什么？”  
尚达奉一愣。  
“解决你的问题而已，你不是都同意了？”  
加百列低下头。  
“我的圣体……已经不再神圣了，你知道的。”  
尚达奉不明就里。  
“所以？”  
“你不觉得恶心吗？”  
“哪里恶心？”  
双方的对话变得越来越不知所云，尚达奉感到自己的智商已经不太够用了。  
“连数次犯下阿斯蒙蒂斯之罪还恬不知耻的亚茨拉斐尔都觉得恶心。”  
亚茨拉斐尔？  
他凭什么？  
天堂的叛徒怎么有资格说别的天使尤其是大天使长恶心？  
他自己做的那些不堪入目的事情，他就不恶心？  
“这是诋毁，亏他说得出口！”尚达奉顿时气不打一处来，“三千四百多年前，米迦勒为摩西的尸首与恶魔争辩的时候，尚且不敢用毁谤的话罪责，亚茨拉斐尔区区一界权天使，以为自己是谁，高得过大天使米迦勒？加百列，你……你不要听信他的一派胡言！”  
加百列耸肩。  
“亚茨拉斐尔没有这样讲。不过，他总归是天使，我难道看不出来他的想法？当然，不得不承认，这是事实，我也这么认为。”  
尚达奉的内心泛起一股难以言喻的情绪。  
“这不是事实，我不承认，我也不觉得恶心。”  
加百列欲言又止。  
见状，尚达奉经过一番斟酌，清了清嗓子，以一副诚恳的、颇为正式的口吻补充道：“因此，那么，如果能够得到……许可，我愿意以……以胎天使的荣光，为最神圣的大天使长加百列除去……污秽和……耻辱的痕迹。”  
加百列犹豫着，仍然没有发话。  
尚达奉耐心地等待了一会儿，始终不见对方回应，忍不住再一次伸出手，一把扯住了大天使长的围巾。

Conrad酒店的一名服务员站在一间king size特大床行政客房的门口，困惑地盯着门把上那块印有“请勿打扰”字样的牌子，她记得，这间房没有任何的入住记录，应该是空的才对。

“准备好了？”  
“好了。”  
“如果觉得不舒服，告诉我，别忍着，我会立刻停下。”  
“哦。”  
“我不会伤害你，只是想帮助你，相信我。”  
“哦。”  
不过，一解开裤子的拉链，尚达奉还是立刻听见了倒吸一口凉气的声音。  
“怎么了？”  
加百列噎了一下。  
“我……我不知道，你也可以。”  
当然，天使不存在性别，是基于他们没有什么特别的想法，而一旦他们有了，性别就不仅仅是亚茨拉斐尔这个叛徒的专利了。  
尚达奉一边笑，一边摩挲加百列的面庞：“至少，你现在知道了。”  
一个吻落在加百列的下唇。  
加百列睁大双目。  
湿漉漉的舌头舔舐着柔软的唇瓣和整齐的齿列，不紧不慢地反复描绘着细小的唇纹，等到两片唇无意识地分开，就灵活而敏捷地顺着空隙钻进去，畅通无阻地长驱直入，不经意之间擦过上颚和下颚的黏膜，卷起另一条懵懵懂懂的舌头，轻轻地吸吮、挤压，一步步地引导着对方跟上自己的节奏，配合自己的动作，最终成功地将对方拉进自己的地盘。  
紫罗兰色的眼睛迷惘地眨了几下，闭上了。  
来不及吞咽的唾液沿着加百列的嘴角淌出来，渗透进床单的纤维。  
尚达奉的一只手穿过铅灰色的发丝，托起加百列的后脑勺，进一步加深这个吻，另一只手探向加百列的胸口，在两个凸起的颗粒之间来回按压、抠、挖、刮，促使它们一点点地膨胀，变硬，变得敏感，不冷落任何一方，每一个都照顾周全。  
“嗯。”  
一声细不可辨的嘤咛。  
灵魂的内部一阵悸动，仿佛一颗沙砾被投进平静的水面，激起一圈震荡着朝四面八方扩散的涟漪。  
尚达奉起誓，他从来不曾听见大天使长发出过这样的声音，也从来不相信大天使长会发出这样的声音，那一瞬间，他甚至一度以为自己的耳朵出了问题。尽管他十分清楚，起誓是不对的。  
差不多了。  
尚达奉依依不舍地结束自己的第一个吻，直起身子，将加百列平放在双人床上，拿起一只枕头，塞到他的腰下，分开他的腿。  
“那个叛徒也好，那个恶魔也好，无论他们对你做过什么，说过什么，都忘掉，他们不配。从现在开始，记住我。”  
“哦。”  
“深呼吸。”  
有一点不对劲。  
原则上，尚达奉知道这件事情的每一个正确的步骤，实际上，他仅仅是纸上谈兵，没有一星半点的经验可言，所以他一时也无从得知，那一根崭新的、分明已经昂然挺立的柱状物为什么进不去后面的入口。  
太大了？  
人类的那个部位不是富有弹性的吗？  
“别那么……呃，紧张，我告诉过你，我真的不会伤害你。”  
加百列点头。  
尚达奉深吸一口气，尽可能地抬高加百列的腿，猛地一个前挺。  
进去了，而且是一冲到底，与此同时，入口也被硬生生地撕裂了，大量的鲜血一下子冒出来，干干净净的床单顷刻之间一片猩红。  
因为实在找不到合适的参照物，尚达奉对自己的下半身进行改造的时候不得不参考了克劳利的样式，当然是没有倒钩、骨刺以及鳞片的版本，尽管他还是希望能够在这个基础上细一些、短一些，遗憾的是受制于匮乏的想像力，他办不到。  
加百列的身体是克劳利动手改造的，因此尚达奉怎么也没有预料到，那个恶魔亲自制造的入口竟然容纳不了恶魔自己的器官。  
可见，他就是故意的！  
加百列选择用地狱业火烧死叛徒亚茨拉斐尔，只是由于这是一种能够简单、高效、彻底地解决问题的方法，并不是为了让亚茨拉斐尔在灰飞烟灭的同时痛不欲生。  
而那个恶魔，任务、益处、绩效奖金，说得冠冕堂皇、头头是道，其实就是存心要折磨加百列，他怎么还有脸大言不惭地宣称自己比大天使长要仁慈得多？  
克劳利！  
愤怒的火焰在尚达奉漆黑的、深不见底的瞳孔内蓬勃地燃烧着，跃动着，狰狞而疯狂，形如地狱的硫磺池之中永不熄灭的业火，仿佛一头随时都会冲破牢笼的野兽，已经被赋予了将天地间的一切都吞噬殆尽的、恐怖的、强大无比的力量。  
下一次如果见到这个恶魔，一定要给他一点颜色瞧一瞧，让他求生不得，求死无门，而且……  
“尚达奉、尚达奉，你走神了。”  
轻柔的呼唤掺杂着抑制不住的颤音，尚达奉回过神，发觉加百列正目不转睛地凝视着自己，清澈的、紫罗兰色的虹膜笼罩着一层朦朦胧胧的水雾，流露出人类在面临无可避免的死亡之际所展现出来的渗入骨髓的恐惧，面色苍白。  
“抱歉，我……”  
“别这么说，要道歉的是我，这件事情和你……没有任何的关系，不应该……牵扯到你。”  
“不是那样的，加百列！”  
“尚达奉，行了，不提那些了，来，你看着我，只看着我。”加百列喘了几口气，努力地挤出一个勉为其难的笑容，将自己的一条胳膊主动地搭在尚达奉的肩膀上，“我不清楚……应该怎么做，需要……你的指导。”  
意识的深处有一种说不清、道不明的情愫蔓延上来，尚达奉情不自禁地托住加百列的脸，望着大天使长眼里的惊恐慢慢地退却，被一缕淡淡的哀愁所取代，然后分别亲吻了眼前近在咫尺的两排长而浓密的、颤动着的睫毛。  
“你确定，现在……可以吗？”  
“是的。”  
尚达奉不再说话，先帮助加百列愈合裂开的伤口，再除去床单上的血迹，一边如履薄冰地展开周而复始的节律运动，尽可能地轻，尽可能地慢，每一个动作都深思熟虑，为加百列留出适应的时间，一边聚精会神地观察着加百列的表情，争取地不放过任何一处细微的变化，仿佛在对待一件玻璃质地的、精巧却又脆弱的工艺品。  
当然，天使并不是不堪一击的玻璃，他们甚至比人类有能力制造出的任何一类材料都要坚固得多。  
问题在于，即使如此，有些事情，尚达奉在A.Z.FELL AND Co书店已经看够了，没有兴趣重复经历一遍。  
不，不是这里。  
也不是那里。  
所以，究竟是哪里？  
据人类所撰写的pornography记载，男性的后面有一个神奇的位置，一旦被刺激，会体验到同女性别无二致的快乐，尚达奉试图找出来。  
加百列的内部恰如其分地包裹着他，出乎意料地湿润、柔软、炽热，他不能仅仅是享受那一切。  
尚达奉继续尝试各种不同的角度。  
“啊！”  
加百列发出一声来不及阻止的惊呼，浑身一颤。  
尚达奉面露喜色，持续撞击那个部位，欣慰地看到加百列的头往后仰，鼻腔里断断续续地泄露出一串串绵长而凌乱的喘息，知道自己终于成功了，于是空出一只手，来到前面的入口，翻开两侧花苞一般娇嫩的皱襞，趁热打铁地戳进一根手指。  
两团浅浅的玫瑰色侵染上加百列的双颊，他的呼吸变得急促起来。  
“放松。”  
尚达奉的话音未落，第二根、第三根手指不期而至，忽而弯曲，忽而竖起，忽而分散，忽而并拢，忽而攒成一束，旋转着，抖动着，一寸寸地深入。  
没有任何的预兆，一小股澄清的液体由前一个入口喷出来，划出一道细而弯的弧线，再一次弄脏了床单，其中一部分也溅在了尚达奉的身上。  
加百列有一些不知所措，开始涣散的目光求助似的转向尚达奉。  
“正常的，人类有感觉的时候都会这样，不需要担心。”尚达奉温柔地抚摸着加百列的头顶，如同安抚着一名不谙世事的幼儿，“而且这不过是开始，接下来还有更多的、更非同一般的、更难忘的体验。我会照顾你，用不着那么紧张。”  
加百列从嗓子里挤出一个意义不明的音节，小幅度地点了点头，虽然好像并没有完全理解尚达奉的意思。  
“……嗯。”  
尚达奉继续着下半身的运动，抽出自己的手指，将加百列那根之间一直被置之不理的柱状物裹住，连同两个圆圆的囊袋一起，自底部往上缓缓地捏、挤、拢、捻、撸动，时不时用指腹按压一番前端的孔隙，蘸取了一些滑腻腻的、透明的分泌物，沿着筋脉和褶皱的走向涂抹开来。  
加百列喘得越发剧烈，仿佛一条离水的鱼，无意识地抬起腿，夹住尚达奉的腰，一下下用力地磨蹭着尚达奉的皮带。  
尚达奉觉察到，无穷无尽的热流正源源不断地向着自己的下半身汇聚，一股接着一股。  
“你也会……嗯……啊……变大……”  
突然，加百列皱了皱眉，轻飘飘地吐出一句感慨。  
尚达奉一怔，随即恍然大悟。  
“是不是不舒服？”  
没有回应。  
可是，尚达奉看得真切，加百列的一只手正痉挛地拉扯着已经一团糟的床单。  
显而易见，天使不会撒谎，也不能。  
尚达奉承诺过，只要加百列觉得不舒服，告诉自己，不必忍耐，自己一定会停下。然而尽管可以感受到自己的柱状物在加百列的身体里应该已经涨大了不止一倍，一定令大天使长相当难受，拜上帝所订制的规则所限制，因为生物原始的本能，尚达奉现在才发现，他做不到，停不下来。  
尚达奉用另一只空闲的手将加百列的那只手拉起来，握住，十指相扣：“对不起，加百列，对不起……不过，这不会太久，一会儿就好了，我保证，再坚持一会儿，就一会儿……”  
他极力控制着没有在结尾加上一句我起誓或者以上帝的名义之类的话作为强调。  
毕竟，万能的主教导过：不可起誓。不可指着天起誓，因为天是神的座位；不可指着地起誓，因为地是他的脚凳；什么誓都不可起。你们的话，是，就说是；不是，就说不是；若再多说，就是出于那恶者了。  
突如其来的挤压一闪而过，鲜明而强烈，尚达奉险些把持不住。  
同时，加百列的身体瞬间绷紧，一对紫罗兰色的眼珠瞪大到无以复加的程度，直勾勾地盯着天花板，一动不动，呼吸也中断在那一刻，持续了足有一分钟，才一点一点地松懈下来，犹如一根被压到极限之后又猛地放开的弹簧。  
“嗯……嗯……尚达奉……”  
又过去了几秒钟之后，加百列似乎才真正缓过来，即将窒息而死一般大口大口地补充着新鲜的空气，已经彻底失去焦距的双目半睁半闭，使劲抓着尚达奉的手，浑浑噩噩地呢喃着他的名字，竭尽全力地向上挺腰，试图将他的关键部位纳入得更深，也试图用自己的关键部位去摩擦他的身体。  
挑衅。  
明目张胆的挑衅。  
一位光明而圣洁的、堂堂的大天使长公然做出这样的事情，简直匪夷所思。  
尚达奉不相信任何一只天使、任何一只恶魔或者任何一个人类能抵制得住如此令人垂涎欲滴的诱惑，自己也不能。  
他的名，是倒出来的香膏。  
他的双眸，是溪水旁以新鲜的乳汁清洗干净的一对纯紫色的宝石。  
他的唇，是百合花，混合着没药的芬芳。  
他的肌肤，是能工巧匠用上等的象牙精心地雕刻而成的。  
而这一具健美、挺拔的身体，是一尊白玉材质的多立克石柱。  
全然美丽，全然可爱，毫无瑕疵。  
尚达奉咬紧牙关，不顾一切地加快速度，加大力度，无论是手里的动作，还是下半身的动作，犹如一台开足马力全功率运转的机动车引擎：“我在这里，加百列，我……呼……我就在这里……”  
如愿以偿地抵达渴望已久的、终极的高潮之际，大天使长难得地保持了得体的沉默，只是差一点捏碎胎天使的手掌。  
好在那不是什么大问题，一个小小的奇迹足以解决。  
紧接着，又是一次销魂蚀骨的挤压，比之前的更有力，更持久。  
很快，胎天使成功地将自己同权天使一样神圣的、属于天使的精华尽数播撒在大天使长的里面，再一次完整地演示了一遍净化的过程。  
结束了。  
尚达奉长出一口气，如释重负的同时也有一些意犹未尽，小心翼翼地将自己的柱状物从加百列的内部抽出，却赫然发现它的上面沾着星星点点的血迹。  
恶魔，该死的！  
已经熄灭的愤怒之火显露出死灰复燃的迹象。  
“尚达奉，没有关系，都……过去了。”  
加百列笑了一下。  
他的状态还是不怎么理想，像是刚刚绕着圣詹姆斯公园慢跑了几百圈。  
“迟早有一天，我无论如何也得把那个恶魔……”  
“嘘。圣经上记着，一切苦毒、恼恨、忿怒、嚷闹、毁谤，并一切的恶毒，都当从我们中间……除掉。恶魔一贯如此，作恶理所应当。但是，你是天使，是善良的一方，不可以……做……残忍的事情。”  
一只手轻轻地捂住尚达奉的嘴巴，阻止他继续讲下去。  
“你还好吗？”  
尚达奉无言以对，沉默一会儿，憋出这么一句。  
“我必须回一趟办公室，你……要不要跟我一起回去？”  
加百列反问道，试图转移话题。  
果然。  
尚达奉感到一阵挫败。  
“不，我回去，你在这里好好地睡一觉，我会安排妥当，谁也打扰不到你。万一有什么重要的事情，我再过来叫你，否则，你就继续睡。”  
“尚达奉，希望你还记得，天使不需要睡觉。”  
“不错。可是，你需要。”  
“多谢你的体谅，我并不需要。”  
“我已经说得非常清楚了，你需要，需要！为什么你总是回避我的问题？为什么你非要勉强自己？你这个笨蛋，枉我这么担心你，为什么你却反而一直对自己的情况……满不在乎？看在上帝的份上，加百列，劳驾，你就老老实实地在这里睡一觉，好不好？”  
尚达奉再也没有办法按捺住自己其实已经忍耐了很久的、剪不断理还乱的情绪，气势汹汹的质问连珠炮似的一个接着一个冲口而出。  
尽管他知道，不管出于什么缘故，自己都不应当也没有资格在大天使长的面前这样失态地大喊大叫。  
冷场了。  
少顷，加百列缓缓闭上双目，复又睁开，跪在双人床上，伸出手，捧起尚达奉的下颌，紫罗兰色的眸子闪烁出钻石一般璀璨而绚烂的光芒。  
床单上的污渍消失了，又一次变得焕然一新。  
紧接着，在大天使长的下半身，两套独立却也相互连结的、完整的、分别属于人类的男性和女性的器官开始逐步地瓦解、融化，减少细节，失去色彩，凸起的部分降低，凹陷的部分升高，一块又一块地复原成为最初平坦而光滑的形态。  
尚达奉虽然不明就里，也深感欣慰。  
这个时候，三对天使的翅膀显现在加百列的背后，洁白如云，轻盈如柳絮，笼罩着一层柔和的、淡紫色的光晕，宏伟、壮丽、庄严，美不胜收，以一副优雅的姿态舒展开，扑扇几下，随即一点一点地反折回去，体贴将尚达奉圈在当中，拥抱着，蓬松的羽毛不经意之间掠过尚达奉的脸颊，痒痒的，麻酥酥的。  
等一等！  
仁慈的主啊，他要做什么？  
尚达奉呆若木鸡，不明白大天使长为什么会一声招呼都不打就胆大妄为地展示出真身。  
忽然，加百列低下头，在尚达奉的前额郑重其事地印上一个吻。  
咦？  
一股清冽的甘泉潺潺地流淌进尚达奉的心田，哺育他，滋润他，慰藉他，扶助他，将爱、希望、力量、信心、勇气一股脑地给予他。  
——凡劳苦担重担的人，可以到我这里来，我就使你们得安息。我心里柔和谦卑，你们当负我的轭，学我的样式，这样，你们心里就必得享安息。因为我的轭是容易的，我的担子是轻省的。  
耳熟能详的经文，被直接灌注进灵魂的最里面。  
仿佛天开了，有圣灵的白鸽降下，有上帝微小的声音在耳畔絮语，之前一系列缠绕着尚达奉的纷繁复杂的、捉摸不透并且无力疏解的情感，转瞬之间全部消弭于无形，没有留下一毫一厘的痕迹。  
干渴的内心得以饱饮深井之中的活水，尚达奉惬意地感受着已经很久没有体验到的平安、幸福、自在与喜乐，不知不觉得咧开嘴，眯着眼睛，露出一脸甜蜜的、满足的、酣畅淋漓的笑容。  
“哈利路亚。”  
尚达奉的双唇不自觉地翕动着。  
一个祝福之吻。  
是的，这是大天使长为他向万能的上帝所做的祈祷。  
“好。”  
光芒散去，加百列变回人类的模样，莞尔一笑，给出迟到的答复，一套蓝灰色的睡衣凭空穿在他的身上，胸口的左侧贴着一对深紫色的小翅膀。

米迦勒将一张单据放在加百列的办公桌上，离开空无一人的办公室，正好与进来的尚达奉擦肩而过，却没有因此放缓大步流星的步伐。  
尚达奉瞟了她一眼，走向办公桌。  
——致天堂：  
——兹有贵单位管理者之一大天使长加百列故意咬伤本恶魔的私密部位，造成本恶魔两枚重要的鳞片受到不可修复的损坏，完全失去正常的功能，已经无法使用。故，贵单位应立即对本恶魔的损失予以赔偿，按一枚鳞片五十四亿克拉钻石的价格计，共需支付一百零八亿克拉钻石，FL级净度，D级色度。  
——注：体谅贵单位资金或时有不逮，以友邻单位友善为虑，可以炎之剑代为抵偿，如此，贵单位须尽快补发权天使亚茨拉斐尔被扣发的全部工资，且承诺之后不再继续扣发。  
——特此通告，望周知。  
——此致。  
——克劳利。  
显而易见的涂改痕迹，用的倒是高级墨水。  
尚达奉一把将单据捏成一团，然而过了片刻，似乎一下子想起什么了，又小心翼翼地展开，抚平，放回原来的位置。

“关于我们收到的那份索赔单，我认为你应该尽快看一看，通知相关的部门进行处理。”  
六个半小时后，米迦勒抱着一沓文档，站在办公室的门口，别有深意地瞥了瞥加百列的嘴巴，面无表情地瞄了瞄加百列的门襟，示意道。  
加百列略一颔首，拿起已经被尚达奉捏皱的那一张单据，让它彻彻底底地消失在一团凭空冒出的、蓝紫色的火焰之中，再转向米迦勒，展现出一个假面具似的、公式化的、作为一位大天使长应该具备的笑容：“好的，我看完了。”

大功告成。  
克劳利满意地退出短信息的界面。  
地狱发放的奖励到手了，不是双倍。不过，供亚茨拉斐尔在法国的布列塔尼半岛吃好几个月最正宗、最顶级的可丽饼，还是绰绰有余的。  
大衮和哈斯塔也算识时务。  
这不意外。正如克劳利在报告里阐述的，成大事者不以一城一池为得失，虽然加百列尚未堕天，尚达奉目前也没有，克劳利却已经巧妙地利用这两只天使在整个天堂都埋下了混乱的种子，必然会导致更多的天使不可避免地受到欲望的牵引，最终一步步地走向堕落，未来可期。况且，无论如何，大天使长加百列实实在在已经被一只恶魔彻彻底底地玷污了，天堂颜面扫地，恐怕以后再也难以在地狱的面前抬起头来，众恶魔一定开心不已，尤其是别西卜，克劳利都可以想像得到，当这一位地狱王子下一次见到一贯道貌岸然、高高在上的大天使长之际，心里会诡异地生出一种什么样的优越感。  
“克劳利，尝一尝吧，相信我，你不会失望的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔坐在卧室的沙发上，从点心盒里取出两块包装精美的可丽饼，殷勤地将其中一块递给克劳利。  
“你就是要买这个，才出去那么久？”  
克劳利放下手机，接过可丽饼。  
亚茨拉斐尔羞涩地笑了笑。  
“排队的人很多，我本来想施一个奇迹，但又一想，它那么好，值得我花三个多小时来等待它，这就是……和人类一样，一种对于生活的态度？”  
望着对面的天使充满期待的目光，克劳利不免一阵心神荡漾。  
“嘿，天使，我拿到绩效奖金了。”  
“真的？”亚茨拉斐尔眨巴着一双圆溜溜、亮晶晶的大眼睛，抓住克劳利的一只手，“太好了，克劳利。可是，天堂如果一门心思要报复，什么手段都可能使出来，我们在人间，倒也不至于……捉襟见肘，所以，答应我，下一次别冒这么大的险了。”  
“没有问题，都听你的。”  
克劳利拉着亚茨拉斐尔的手凑到嘴边，啄了一口，不假思索地回答道。  
无所谓，又不是多么难办的事，只要能够哄得亚茨拉斐尔高兴，答应也无妨。  
反正，克劳利现在有的是时间和金钱，正琢磨着如何陪着自己的天使一同逍遥快活，除非加百列或者某只别的大天使又自不量力地上门找麻烦，否则的话，克劳利根本没有闲工夫也懒得去搭理天堂和地狱的恩怨纠葛。

（全文完）


End file.
